Come Back
by inevitable-patience
Summary: A year has passed since the disappearance of John, Six, and Sam. When an unexpected visitor surprises Sarah will she be able to figure out her next move? Sarah/Six
1. That's The Hello I Get

I just watched this movie recently and thought about how great a couple like Sarah and Six would be. So here is my shot at it. If enough people like it I'll continue. Review and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A year. A year without any contact from them. She was starting to think they weren't coming back, that they forgot about her. She missed him. She missed his gentle touch, and the way he could make everything feel okay. She missed Six. Even though they weren't acquainted for long they formed a special bond. She even missed Sam. She didn't know the boy but he saved her life and she was in his debt in a way. It's funny how an alien disaster brings people together.<p>

She was now a college freshman studying with much of her graduating class at Paradise community college. She was no longer thought of as the freak. Mark had become her friend, an ally, in a way. Whenever someone dared cause her trouble he straightened them out good. He had a good heart, he just let his own narcissistic desires get in the way of things more important.

Though a lot had changed in a year one thing that didn't change was her love for photography. Majoring in it, at college, had only improved her skills. She thanked John Strognofe, the man who first built the camera, for creating such a wonderful device. She still had her pictures of John, and even a few that Six allowed her to take of herself. It was Summer now, and Sarah was having a hard time deciding what her next move should be. Obviously her parents were thrilled of her choice her to study so close to home, but she wasn't. She knew she didn't have much time to get out of this town. She knew if she didn't leave now she never would. She just needed some kind of sign. A reason to leave.

She was laying underneath an old oak tree, relaxing, thinking. She came here a lot. It was the hill where John, Six, and Sam had originally left her. It brought back old memories, some painful and some wonderful. It helped bring her current life into perspective. She kept her eyes closed as she heard someone wandering around the hill. When she hear the grass next to her crunching and the ground gently shaking with the strangers footsteps, she sighed. She could never get any peace and quite anymore. It was probably Mark, or worse her little brother.

"What do you want?" She asked, eyes still closed. She was determined to keep this as relaxing as possible, after all she still had much to think about.

"That's the hello I get?" This wasn't the voice Sarah was expecting. It was a woman's voice, with a slight accent. It finally registered in Sarah's mind, it was Six's voice. Six. The blond girl's eyelids fluttered open to reveal a very beautiful, tan blond standing above her. Sarah shot up faster than she thought humanely possible.

"What are you doing here?" She exclaimed. She knew Six wasn't one for physical contact but Sarah couldn't help but throw her arms around the woman in front of her. To her surprise Six put her arms around the girl's waist pulling her in tighter.

* * *

><p><em>"Hi." Sarah said climbing out of her window, sitting next to Six. She was sprawled out on Sarah's roof top, head on her hands, looking at the stars. John had insisted that they get rest before they left on their hunt. Sam offered John his house while Sarah offered to let Six stay with her. Her parents were pleasantly surprised when she brought a friend to sleep over. Her parents wouldn't admit it but they worried about her not bringing any friends home. For a while the blond girl didn't respond, she simply looked at Sarah. She was a beautiful girl. Six had been many places, and she had seen many people, but none quite like her. She couldn't be described and sexy or hot, those were insults to her. She was beyond that. She was simply stunning.<br>_

_"Hey." She finally snapping out of her trance and looking back up at the sky. She wasn't in the mood to talk and she hoped Sarah would catch that, but she didn't. Humans._

_"Would you mind if I took a picture of you?" Sarah asked, hoping the blond would say yes._

_"What for?" Six asked. She didn't like getting her picture taken. _

_"I need to capture this moment. You look kind of, well, you look beautiful. And there's a good chance that after tomorrow I'll never see you again. I would like to remember you." Sarah stuttered. She didn't realize how intimidating Six was until she was alone with her. She watched as the girl frowned slightly but then nodded her head as she laid back down. Sarah smiled as she snapped a picture, and then another, and another. After about seven she stopped putting her camera down, she didn't want to antagonize Six any further.  
><em>

_"Can I ask you something?" Sarah asked. She could tell that Six wanted to be alone but contrary to the Lorien girl she didn't. After all that had happened, after all she witnessed, she didn't want to be alone. She wanted to be with John. To her distaste he told her to go home. Her parents would be worried if she spent the whole night with him. Especially with all this alien business going on. Her parents would probably assume she got abducted or something. They didn't know that the Loriens didn't abduct people. In a way she felt superior to many normal people. If it hadn't been for John she wouldn't know all she knows now. She'd still be an ignorant human.  
><em>

_"Go ahead." Came Six's cold answer. She didn't intend for it to sound so cruel but she had gotten use to speaking like that. She didn't know how to act as though she cared.  
><em>

_"How long have you been alone?" Sarah asked and Six flinched. It didn't seem like a personal question but it was. Six didn't even know how to answer. She had been surprised by Sarah's bluntness._

_"Ever since I can remember." She answered trying to stay nonchalant. She wasn't someone who lost their cool. She wasn't someone who showed others what she felt. Sarah noticed the pain that traveled across her face for a split second before it was concealed.  
><em>

_"I can't imagine what that must feel like." Sarah said hugging her knees to her chest. She didn't know what was worse. Being surrounded by people and always feeling alone, or just simply being alone._

_"Yeah, well, you get use to it after a while." She said. Sarah could hear the pain in her voice. She looked at the girl and her eyes were hard, filled with hatred of the world. Sarah sighed and laid down next to the girl. She reached down and grabbed her hand, unlike John's, they were cold. Six tensed at the sudden physical contact but loosened up as she looked into Sarah's hazel eyes. They held so much depth, so many stories untold, and they caused Six to tighten her grip on Sarah's hand._

_"We can be lonely together, tonight." Sarah said smiling. Six looked down at their hands, then at Sarah, and then she nodded. A slight smile spread across her face. It wasn't a full out grin but it was more than anyone had ever seen._


	2. Come With Me

Hey everyone!  
>I do realize that it's been a while but here is chapter 2. I will be updating regularly from now on.<br>Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Six slowly pulled away from the hug and faced Sarah, her arms still wrapped around the girl's waist.<p>

She gently brushed back a stay strand of hair behind Sarah's ear, and smiled slightly as a blush crept onto the photographer's cheeks.

Satisfied with the reaction she got, the Lorien sat down on the grassy hill, leaning her back against the old Oak.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" Sarah exclaimed, quickly recovering and plopping down next to Six.

For the life of her she couldn't figure out why she was so excited upon Six's arrival. Though they had shared a special moment the night before their departure, Sarah convinced herself that wasn't enough to cause such excitement. She decided it was because there was a possibility she might see John again.

"Oh you know, I was just in the neighborhood and decided to drop by." Six answered, offering the girl a slight smile.

As she scanned the girl she noticed that not much had changed about her appearance. Though her face had matured a bit in the past year, those breathtaking hazel eyes and shining blonde hair seemed unchanged.

She was still the same beautiful Sarah Hart. At least somethings didn't change.

"In the neighborhood?" Sarah asked, raising an eye brow and breaking Six's train of thought.

"If you count two states over 'the neighborhood' then yes." Six answered, averting her gaze from Sarah and starring out into the horizon.

"Oh my goodness. You didn't have to make such a trip for my benefit."

"I know, but I wanted to." Six said sheepishly, avoiding eye contact.

What Sarah didn't know was that Six had been thinking about her since the moment they left. Though it might not have seemed like much, the Lorien still couldn't forget the night they had spent on the roof top.

"I'm glad you did." Sarah said, once again blushing slightly.

She couldn't help herself, really. It was so sweet how Six went out of her way just to see her. John should be the one doing that. He was the one that was supposedly in love with her. She completely understood why he left, he had to save the world, but she was upset by the fact that he hadn't visited once.

"I'm surprised you're still here." Six said, breaking her train of thought.

"How come? I've always thought you had dreams bigger than this hick town." Six said, shrugging as she ran her hand through the grass.

"I did. I mean, I do. I just-"

"Just what?" Six asked, cutting her off.

"I don't have the money to get out of here, yet. I'd leave here and then what? I'd probably end up on the street somewhere, doing god knows what for money." Sarah shuddered at the thought.

"What if money wasn't a problem? Would you be willing to leave this all behind? Your family? Your friends?" The Lorien questioned.

"Absolutely." Sarah answered with confidence.

As much as she loved her family she wasn't going to give up her whole life because they didn't know how to let her go.

"Wonderful. You have a day to pack your bags and say goodbye. We're leaving the day after tomorrow." Six stated as she got up and started walking in the direction of her motorcycle.

It took a moment for Sarah to process what Six had said before she shot up and started sprinting after the girl.

"Wait! What did you say?" Sarah asked as she ran up to her.

"Do you have a hearing problem I should know about? I told you that you have a day before we leave. Unless you have a reason to stay here?"

"Where would we go?" Sarah questioned, biting her lip.

"That's the beauty of it, anywhere you want. Anywhere life takes us."

It was the truth and Sarah knew it. All her wildest dreams could come true, all she had to do was say 'yes.'

"That sounds exhilarating." Sarah breathed, causing another smile to spread across Six's face.

This girl really did bring out the best in her. She couldn't remember the last time she smiled so many times in a span of such short time.

"It is. I guess being an alien has it's perks. You're free, unless the Mogadorians catch you, of course."

"John! How is he? Is he alright? Why aren't you with him? Would we go to him?" Sarah exclaimed, finally remembering her boyfriend. She had been so enthralled in Six's proposal that she had completely forgot about him.

"He's doing great. We separated because while hunting for Seven, something led us to believe Nine was in Illinois. Last I heard from him, him and Sam were still in Spain. We would eventually regroup with them, yes." Six answered, her smile flattening slightly at the mention of Four.

Sarah seemed to ponder the proposal. She could travel the country, maybe even the world with Six and of course, John.

She could take pictures of all the most beautiful scenery.

She wouldn't even have to worry about money because she knew Six and John would have that covered. And if she ever felt the need to come back to paradise,doubtful, she could. All in all it was a good deal.

"Okay." She answered finally.

"Okay?" Six asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm in." Sarah exclaimed, jumping onto Six for the second time today.

She hastily pulled away when she felt the girl stiffen in her arms.

"Sorry about that." Sarah said smiling apologetically.

She knew Six wasn't one for physical contact but whenever she was around the girl, she felt the need to pull her in and hold her close. Six was lonely, even though she'd never admit it, and Sarah knew how it felt. She just wanted to show Six, she wasn't alone.

"Twice in one day, what am I going to do with you?" Six mused.

"You could always hug me back, you know? That'd be acceptable." Sarah teased.

"I could deal with that, but I would like a fair warning before hand."

"Deal. I'm going to hug you now."

"Okay, come here." Six said, chuckling as she pulled the fragile girl into her arms, and buried her face in her hair, inhaling her scent.

She could most definitely get use to this.


	3. Not As Beautiful As You

Ahhh! Chapter 3! And the sequel to I Am Number Four is coming out soon! Who is excited? I know I am!

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm home!" Sarah hollered as she walking inside, Six hot on her heels.<p>

"Sweetie, where have you been?" Her mom asked as she walked into the living room to see her daughter.

"Oh. You've brought a friend." She said, trying to disguise her frown as she took in Six's appearance.

As oppose to her daughter's sundress the unfamiliar girl was wearing black jeans and a leather jacket. She looked tough, mean, and someone that didn't belong spending time with her daughter.

"Good evening. I apologize for coming unannounced but Sarah and I just became reacquainted for the first time in a year. I'm Jane, one of John's friends." Six said, politely extending a hand to Sarah's mom.

Sarah was pleasantly surprised at the girl's sudden gain of manners.

"I'm Mrs. Hart. It's a pleasure." Sarah's mom said, taking Six's hand. She wasn't expecting someone so well spoken.

"Mom, we need to talk about something." Sarah started.

"We'll talk about it at dinner. For now just go to your room. I'll call you two down." Her mom said, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead and going back into the kitchen.

"I don't think she likes me very much." Six said chuckling, once they were upstairs.

"What makes you say that?" Sarah asked.

"Just a hunch." Six said winking as she plopped down on Sarah's bed.

"Mmmm. So comfy. I can't remember the last time I was in a bed this comfortable." She mumbled, laying on her stomach and burring her face into Sarah's pillows.

The sweet smell of her made Six smile.

"Move over." Sarah said, sitting on the bed next to Six.

"I'm going to close my eyes for a little, okay? I'm tired so if I fall asleep, wake me up." Six mumbled.

"Alright."

Sarah couldn't help herself as she reached over and took a strand of Six's hair in between her fingers.

She felt Six shift and she quickly pilled her hand away, worried she overstepped boundaries.

"No. Don't stop. I love it when people play with my hair. My old guardian use to do it all the time." She murmured.

Sarah smiled and resumed running her finger's through Six's long blonde locks.

Though Six telling her that her guardian use to play with her hair didn't seem like a big deal, Sarah knew it was.

Sarah knew Six didn't like talking about herself and just knowing the girl shared something so personal made her giddy.

She was still trying to figure out why that was.

* * *

><p>It was about thirty minutes later when Sarah's mom had called them downstairs.<p>

"Six." Sarah whispered, rubbing the girl's back.

"Five more minutes." The girl muttered, groggily.

"You're like a child!" Sarah said giggling.

"Whatever." Six said rolling over, her back towards Sarah.

"Come on, its time for dinner." She tried again, hitting the girl with a pillow.

"I'm up, I'm up." She groaned, propping herself up on her elbows and rubbing her eyes.

"Great. Let's go. My family is waiting."

"So, Sarah. Your mom said you wanted to talk to us about something." Her father said after introductions.

"Yes. I'm leaving." Sarah said, after a deep breathe and an encouraging look from Six.

"Leaving where?" Her mom asked, clearly confused by her daughter's statement.

"Where ever life may bring me." She answered simply as Six smiled in approval.

"Who are you going with?"

"S-Jane." Sarah answered, almost slipping.

"Jane." Her father said in a disapproving voice, eying the girl sitting across from him.

"Hunny, you just saw Jane today! After a year! I know that she wants you to go with her but don't fall into peer pressure." Her mom said, laying a reassuring hand over Sarah's, as she shot Jane a look.

"Mom. This has nothing to do with peer pressure. I've just realized I don't want to spend the rest of my life in Paradise. I want to see the world." Sarah said explaining as she pulled her hand from under her mom's.

"What garbage have you been feeding my daughter? She didn't have any of these crazy ideas before she reconnected with you." Her father looked accusingly to Six.

"Mr. Hart. I have simply offered your daughter the choice of traveling with me. I am in no way pressuring her or forcing her to go." Six answered, intensely meeting his gaze.

There was something intimidating, almost scary in her eyes that caused him to quickly look away.

"Jane is trying to help me get out of here! Stop blaming her for something that is my choice. I promise that I'll keep in touch, but my decision is final." Sarah said, slightly annoyed at her father's treatment of Six.

"If you've already made your decision, I suppose I can't change your mind." Her father said after a long pause. Mrs. Hart looked ready to argue but he shook his head slightly, silencing her.

"You can't."

"Then so be it. I only have one request." Her father said, gaze flickering to Six.

"Yes, sir?" She asked.

"Take care of her. Don't let any harm come to her. Do you understand?"

"She will be safe with me, sir. I give you my word." Six said with a fiery honesty burning in her voice.

"I believe you." He said and oddly enough he completely trusted this strange girl.

Who wouldn't? As Sarah's hazel eyes met with Six's blue ones she saw no traces of dishonesty in them.

She smiled, knowing that with Six she would be safe.

No matter how many Mogadorians tried to hunt them down, she knew Six wouldn't let any of them hurt her.

The rest of dinner was a quiet affair. Six and Sarah retrieved to Sarah's room soon after her mom cleaned off all the dishes.

"Well that was fun. Let's never do it again." Six said seriously.

"What never met the parents?" Sarah said laughing slightly.

"Being an alien, I've always thought that was unnecessary." The blonde said, once again hopping onto Sarah's bed.

It wasn't that horrible. How did you expect them to react? At least they didn't kick you out of my house." Sarah shrugged as she pulled out a duffel bag from her closet.

She looked skeptically at it's size and wondered if she had anything bigger.

"That'll be enough." Six said, seemingly reading Sarah's thoughts.

"You think?" She asked as she placed the bag in front of Six, who was sitting Indian style on her bed.

"Positive. If anything we can always stop and buy you new clothes. It's not like I'm short on cash."

"Of course you're not. That's one of the many perks of being an alien, isn't it." She said as she rummaged through her drawers. She put in three bras, five pairs of underwear, four pairs of socks, three shirts, two pairs of shorts, two pairs of jeans, and her favorite Ohio State hoodie. She gabbed her toothbrush and hairbrush from the bathroom, also stuffing it in her bag.

By that time she didn't have much more room left so she stuffed three of her favorite books in there along with as much empty film she had with her.

"Don't worry. I can always buy you more film. And books if you get bored with me." Six chuckled.

"Oh be quiet. I doubt I'd ever get bored with you." She muttered, zipping her bag and throwing it onto the floor.

"I doubt you will too." Six winked as Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to shower. I'm assuming you want to as well."

"That would be nice."

After they both showered and Sarah offered Six a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in, they settled into bed.

Six was on her back, staring at the ceiling, trying to ignore the warmth radiating from the body beside her.

She was trying very hard to pretend that she had come here for John. She came to take Sarah back to him, but that was a lie.

Her coming for Sarah had nothing to do with John. She doubted he even knew she was here.

It was always harder to pretend in the dark.

"You look different." Sarah said suddenly. She had been laying on her side, observing the girl in front of her for a good ten minutes.

She looked so human, but every now and then a crease would appear in her forehead and she would return to being a weary solider.

"What do you mean?" Six asked, rolling onto her side and meeting Sarah's eyes in the dark.

"Right now. You look almost like a normal teenage girl, not a fierce battle scarred alien warrior."

"What makes you think I'm scarred?"

"You hide it well, I'll give you that, but sometimes you just get this dejected look in your eyes. It makes me wonder about you, who you really are."

"Maybe one day I'll show you." Six said after a pause and reached between them to run a finger up and down Sarah's outstretched palm.

Sarah tried to tell herself that the touch meant nothing, but she found herself wondering how such a simple touch could be so intimate.

She watched as the Lorien's cool fingers traced patterns into her hand and after a few moments she grabbed Six's hand entirely, interlocking their fingers, needing to somehow feel more of her.

"Is it beautiful?" She asked, looking up to meet Six's eyes.

"Is what beautiful?"

"The world." Sarah whispered as a smile appeared on Six's face.

"Not as beautiful as you." Six whispered back and inwardly cursed at herself. Who says those kinds of things. She quickly looked away from Sarah and tried to pull her hand away, but Sarah gripped it tightly.

The human girl felt a warm blush creep onto her cheeks as Six looked down at their intertwined hands, and then into her hazel eyes.

"More beautiful than you can imagine."


	4. Say Yes

Hello! Here is chapter 4! If you have any requests for things you'd like to see happen, feel free to let me know. :)  
>Otherwise, enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Six's eyelids fluttered, adjusting to the sunlight streaming through Sarah's blinds. She turned her head to glance at the beautiful girl sleeping beside her and smiled.<p>

She knew taking Sarah along with her could prove to be a deadly mistake, but she couldn't bring herself to leave. All she would have to do is turn invisible and leave without a sound.

She should, but as she glanced down at their intertwined hands she couldn't bring herself to leave.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to stare?" Sarah murmured, eyes widening at the realization at what she had said. Of course Six's mom hadn't taught her anything, her mother was dead. How could she be so insensitive?

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that. That came out so wrong, I know-" She stuttered, looking up to the older girl's face, searching for any signs of anger.

"Sarah, calm down. To answer your question, no, I recall anyone ever mentioning that to me." Six said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal. I don't have many memories of my mother, so I can't say I miss her. You know what I mean?" Six said faking nonchalant. Sarah gave her a sympathetic glance, seeing right through her façade.

Truthfully, though she didn't remember much of her parents, the memories she had would always haunt her. They looked like such a happy family, laughing, playing, completely oblivious to the Mogadorian invasion.

"Six, I'm -"

"We don't have time for pity. What's done, is done. We can't change the past, but we can create a better future." Six said, cutting Sarah off.

Six diverted her gaze from Sarah, staring at the ceiling. She was usually extremely good at hiding her real emotions, but when Sarah looked at her, it was as though the human girl could see through all of her charades.

"I don't think I could be you, or any of the other five." Sarah said quietly, her eyes never leaving Six's face. Six looked older than her years. Though they had slept a good eight hours, Six's eyes looked weary and her face was creased from years of worry.

"You wouldn't have time to second guess it. It's just second nature now." Number Six shrugged. It was true in a way.

Though the memories she had of Lorien were joyous, most of her memories on Earth were of running, hiding, and now fighting. It was all she had here.

"Running and fighting doesn't sound like much of a life."

"No. I suppose it doesn't." Six agreed, "But it's the sacrifice we have to make as the guarde. We didn't choose our life, but we have to live it. For Lorien, for Earth, for you and all the other innocent people that will suffer if we fail." The girl said, shuddering at the thought.

"We should leave today." The hazel eyed girl said, reluctantly dropping Six's hands and getting off the bed. Six had to hold back a whimper, immediately missing the feeling of the girl's hand in her own.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone so eager to leave paradise."She answered, propping herself up on her elbow and watching as Sarah picked up a pair of jeans and an old band tee.

"I'm sure they weren't in Ohio then." Sarah retorted, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your friends?"

"I have no one here but my parents and Mark. He lives down the street, so we can just walk there, say our goodbyes and be off."

"If that's what you want." Six told the girl before she disappeared into the bathroom.

As Six waited for Sarah to finish in the bathroom she wondered where John was. There was a good chance that John and Sam found Seven and were trying to find their way back to the states. She knew she couldn't contact them until they were at least one state over because there was a good chance the Mogs had this town under tight surveillance.

When Sarah got out of the bathroom Six grabbing a clean pair of black jeans and a black tank, and walking into the bathroom. She changed and brushed her teeth stopping briefly to look in the mirror.

To her surprised, she barely recognized herself. She was no longer saw any traces of that scared twelve year old running away from the bad guys. She looked wise, tough, and above all, intimidating.

She chuckled humorless to herself as she decided that time was not good to her.

"Why do you always wear black?" Sarah asked as Six emerged. The girl sat on bed flipping through a magazine, impatiently waiting for Six.

"You can't look badass in a yellow shirt." Six answered with a wink.

* * *

><p>"Sarah! Hey!" Mark said as he opened the door, a smile appearing on his face. It faltered slightly when he noticed Six standing next to her.<p>

"Oh, hey Six. What are you doing here? Is John back? Cause you know it's not safe for him here." Mark said, sticking his head out the door and taking a quick look around.

"No. He's not here." Six said. The less information she gave out about John, the better off they were.

"Oh okay, well come in." He said, side stepping to let the girls inside.

He led both of the girls into his living room, motioning for them to sit as he went to get Sarah a cup of tea. When he returned Six was standing next to the couch, leaning against his wall.

He knew the blonde was one of John's friends, but she looked a lot less friendly than he did.

"I'm leaving, Mark." Sarah said as he placed her cup on the coffee table in front of her and took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Where to?" He asked curiously.

"Where ever, with Six." She smiled motioning to the girl beside her. She found it hard to believe that the smiling girl

"What? Why would you do that?" Mark asked, eyes flickering to Six. The permanent scowl glued to her face didn't make her look like someone you would want to spend excessive amounts of time with.

"I have no reason not to, Mark. You know that very well." Sarah said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Mark where did you put my- Oh. You have company. Hell, Sarah. And who are you?" A tall, burly man said as he walked into the living room. Six assumed he was Mark's sheriff father. She locked eyes with him and he gave her a hard look. She knew very well what he was thinking of her. She didn't look like a presentable young lady and he didn't like that.

"I'm Jane." Six said, making no attempt to reach out and shake the man's hand.

"I see. You're not from around here are you?"

"No. I'm not from Paradise."

"Where are you from?" He pried, as Sarah and Mark shared a worried look.

"Los Angeles."

"What brings you here, then?"

"I came to see an old friend." The girl answered motioning towards Sarah.

"Sarah. You just seem to draw all the- tourists here don't you?" He huffed.

"We just came to say goodbye, actually." Sarah said getting up.

"I'll miss you, Sarah. Come visit soon, okay? And keep in touch." Mark said getting up and pulling her into a tight hug.

"You too and I promise I will." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist. She was surprised to find herself fighting back tears. Sure, her and Mark had their ups ad downs but in the end he turned out to be a true friend.

"Where are you going?" The man asked taking a step towards Sarah.

"That is none of your business, sir." Six said as she stepped in front Sarah, eyes meeting with Mark's father. She knew he expected her to be intimidated by him but she wasn't showing any signs of stepping down.

"We have to go. We'll see you around." Sarah said, grabbing Six's arm. The girl instantly relaxed, breaking her stare down with Mr. James and nodded, allowing herself to be led out of the house by Sarah.

"What a scum." Six huffed as soon as the door shut behind them.

"That's Mark's father for you." Sarah shrugged, slipping her hand into Six's.

"Sorry. I forgot that you don't like touchy people." Sarah said, quickly letting go of Six's hand and shrugging.

"No. It's fine." Six said, finding herself reaching back to grab Sarah's hand. It was odd but being with Sarah made her feel safe. It made her feel as though there was still hope. It made her feel like someone cared, and she was really starting to like that feeling.

* * *

><p>"Mom, really. I'll be fine." Sarah whined as her mom hugged her tightly, giving her a list of things she had to remember to do.<p>

"Sarah we have suitcases downstairs and you're only taking that measly thing!" The woman had exclaimed after making sure her daughter remembered to stay away from strangers.

"Mrs. Hart, I assure you all of Sarah's needs will be met." Six said offering the woman a smile.

"I swear to god if leave my daughter hungry and dirty and -" Mrs. Hart warned.

"Mom. Jane would never do that." Sarah cut in, before her mom had time to get wound up.

"Where are you going to live?" Her mom asked with a worried look on her face.

"I have money, Mrs. Hart. We will travel until Sarah grows tired of that lifestyle and then we will retain a permanent residence where ever she wishes." Six answered politely.

"Okay. I'm going to miss you so much, Sarah." Her mom said, as the tears freely poured down her cheeks.

"I'll keep in touch." Sarah said as she pulled away, cheeks wet. She gave her little brother a big kiss on the forehead and gave her father a farewell hug.

She knew that keeping in touch might be a slight problem. It wouldn't be a good idea to tell her parents their location, when the Mogs could be listening in onto their conversations.

Six grabbed her bag pack and Sarah's duffel and threw it into her motorcycle's attachable trunk, mounting it and waiting patiently for Sarah to finish her goodbyes.

After her mom reluctantly let her go, Sarah wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her hoodie and walked towards Six, stopping a foot away from her.

"Get on this motorcycle with me and there's no going back." Six murmured, her blue eyes meeting Sarah's hazel ones.

"I know." Sarah answered.

"Everything will change."

Sarah nodded in confirmation.

"It will be dangerous. You'll be risking your life with me." Six continued.

"You'll protect me."

"And if I fail?" Six whispered, voice filled with despair, as she looked down. Sarah closed the space between herself and Six as she placed a gentle finger under the girl's chin and gently brought her face up, their eyes meeting.

"Then I'll die knowing you did everything you could to protect me."

"I would die before I let anything happen to you." Six confessed.

"That's why I'm not worried. I believe in you." Sarah said, a smile playing on her lips. She didn't know what the future held, but she knew that as long as she was with Six, everything else was insignificant.

Sarah hesitated for only a second before throwing a leg over the red motorcycle and climbing on. She wrapped her arms around Six's waist and snuggled her face into the nape of Six's neck.

"I've never been on a motorcycle before." Sarah said into Six's ear, after placing her chin on Six's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I won't crash." Six reassured, an involuntary shiver running through her body as she felt the Sarah's grip tighten, bringing their bodies closer together.

"Where to?" Six asked as she started the engine, the motorcycle roaring to life.

"I've always wanted to see New York." Sarah murmured.

"New York it is. You ready? To leave this all behind?" Six said, looking over her shoulder to glance at the beautiful girl sitting behind her.

The part of her that wanted what was best for Sarah hoped that girl would come to her senses, get off Six's motorcycle, go back inside her house, and continue living her boring, yet safe life. Now the part of Six that enjoyed Sarah's company, maybe a little more than it should, wanted nothing more than for Sarah to say yes.

"All you have to do is say 'yes.'"

"Yes."


End file.
